Gumdrops: Angel of Hope
by Aranaagf
Summary: (Set After Gumdrops) Ariel never thought that the old story about the Four Angels was real. Until six people, three mothers and three daughters, appear at her home, and her mother reveals her role as the Fourth Angel. Now she is on a magical journey, that miraculously involves the "story's" Creator, to save the multiverse, meaning that she, unfortunately, has to control her magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks. Arana here!**

 **And I am so hyped about this new story! I already have the interest in it. However, I have made a poll for the title. Right now, this shall be called Gumdrops 2, but that doesn't really bring out the idea of the story. The poll is on my profile, and I will close the poll on the 16th, which is ten days from now. So go and vote!**

 **Anywho, this story is set 16 years after the ending of Gumdrops, and it will follow Ariel Black Dreemurr. This will also be in first person, 'cause I need to work on that.**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 1- Ariel's First Diary Entry

Uh, hello Diary… (jeez how does one write in a diary as if it was a real person?)... I'm Ariel Black Dreemurr, daughter of Frisk Challenger Dreemurr and Comic Sans Gaster. I've kept my mother's last name because reasons.

Now you may be wondering, why does my family all have the names of fonts? Well, it's a skeleton thing. You see, skeletons are born mute, and usually gain a voice around five years old~if not then, they have till the age of fifteen to gain one, which is usually very unlikely~that skeletons call fonts. Each font usually has a different style, like sometimes a skeleton will be lowercase, and a different volume, such as my uncle Papyrus's font (he is very loud) and sometimes our fonts have to do with sign language, such as my now passed grandfather, who had the font of Wing Dings.

But you may be also wondering, why am I, a skeleton, apart of the royal Dreemurr family? Well, when my Dreemurr grandparents were alive, and… uh… apart, Mom fell into the Underground~a place that monsters were sealed in for who knows how long~as a human. Yep, Mom wasn't originally a skeleton. Anyways, she was caught in this time loop thing called the Resets, where Mom tried to get a happy ending for everyone, before my Aunt Chara possessed her.

Yep, my Aunt Chara is a ghost, but don't worry, she's good now.

Anyways, Chara used Mom's body to commit Reset after Reset of genocide, until Mom one day took back control and asked to… um… be killed. Dad did the right thing then, and killed her.

After that, two years passed with Dad grieving and my Uncle Asriel, back then a semi-soulless flower called Flowey, were sticking together. Then they heard from Undyne, ex-leader of the Royal Guard, that someone messed with Mom's grave~and it turned out that Mom was back a skeleton!

Uh, after that, seven humans fell into the Underground, connecting with the seven Lost Souls, and monsterkind was eventually freed. After that, my Dreemurr grandparents adopted everyone who fell into the Underground.

That's why I, a skeleton, have the last name of the royal family.

OK, away from that topic, I want to say something else. Ever since I was little, I have been told the story of the Four Angels. Just about everyone knows about the story~it was published by my Mom a year before I was born, after all~but I have noticed that my family actually reference it. A lot.

Like Dad will sometimes call Mom an angel, referencing to the Fourth Angel, whom was a skeleton.

Sometimes, Mom will also mention other things that were kinda in the story~other universes called "AUs"~by asking herself if someone named Rose was OK.

I've never met Rose before.

Anyway~ Oh! Mom's calling! We've got special visitors over… wait I don't recognize those voices… And why are they calling Mom by her font name? She goes by Frisk!

Hold up, I'll write later, I've got to investigate!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks. Arana here!**

 **Go vote on the poll on my profile, to help me decide on a name for the story.**

 **Anyways, so far no reviews (sigh) but that's OK. I guess not a lot of people who read Gumdrops have started reading this yet. (but I did post a tidbit to tell those who have read Gumdrops that this is out!)**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 2- The Story is Real!

I quickly closed, and locked, my diary, hiding it under my pillow. Quickly bouncing off my bed, I grabbed a random dress, surprising myself because it was my special dress, purple with the insignia of the Four Angels from my story. Quickly, I put it on, muttering to myself that I should have gotten dressed earlier.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my bedroom door, startling me as I rushed to open it. Outside, in the hall, were three other teenage girls, each having qualities of animals. One had wolf ears and a wolf tail, one seemed to have feathers for hair, and the last had red wings sprouting from her back. Each had the Four Angels' insignia on their chest.

"Um," I said, inspecting them closely. "Who are you three?"

"We're the daughters of the first Three Angels," the wolf-girl snorted.

"Pfft, really?" I said. "You girls seriously believe that old fable?"

The looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked. "It's seriously a fable."

"You're basically telling us that your mother, Challenger, told you the Legend of the Four Angels as a fable?" The winged girl said.

"Um yeah?"

"No wonder why she invited us then," the feathered girl laughed. "To show her it's real!"

"Come on!" laughed all three of them, grabbing me and pulling me to the living room, where Mom was sitting with three women. All in purple, with red wings, and were all clearly albino. Like their daughters, each had special qualities. One was a wolf-woman, one had feathers for hair, and the last had red wings.

"What the heck?" I said. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Ariel, it's time you learned the truth about the old fable I've been telling you," Mom sighed. "Sans and I have been talking about it, and we believe you are old enough to understand."

"Wait, you told her about what happened back then as a fable?" the wolf-woman snorted. "Really, Challenger?"

"What! Not everyone here in Gumdrops knows about the Dark World! Only certain folk…" Mom said with a laugh.

"I trust your choice," the winged woman chuckled. "After all, we didn't tell our girls about it until they were older as well. But, then again, we didn't tell them about what happened in the Dark World back then."

"Woah, woah, wait," I said, panicking a little. "You're actually saying that the Legend of the Four Angels is not just a story?!"

"Yes, sweetie," Mom said. "But not only that, as I have one more surprise for you!"

And suddenly, she, and the other women, all had wings.

"We're the Four Angels!" Mom said with a big smile, tilting her head to the side.

I almost fainted. Why? Because the Fourth Angel, whom I wanted to be all my life, was my flipping mother. And I was also in the presence of the other three Angels!

"Oh dear," the owl woman laughed. "She looks like she is going to faint!"

Mom cleared her non-existent throat. "Ariel, this is Destiny, the Angel of Fate, Sam, the Wolf of Strength, and Sagesse, the Owl of Wisdom, and their daughters, Maya, Lily, and Lucia."

Each of the three girls bowed as their names were told.

"I… I can't believe this…" I said.

Dad walked in. "hello 'i can't believe this', i'm dad," he punned.

"Oh my gosh," groaned Lily, the wolf-girl. "Why the heck did he make a dad joke?"

I shrugged. "He does that often," I said.

"because i'm sans-sational," Dad punned. "heya frisk, hi destiny, sam, sagesse, ariel, and the other girls, just seeing what's going on."

"We didn't interrupt your midday nap, did we?" Mom asked.

"nah i woke up on my own. i'ma gonna go grab a bottle of ketchup to drink," Dad chuckled, leaving the room and going towards the kitchen.

"He drinks ketchup?" asked Lucia, the young angel.

"EW!" cried all three of them, sticking out their tongues in sync.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," I said, mildly confused with their reactions. "He does that all the time." I thought for a moment. "Although, I am quite happy I didn't inherit his love for condiments."

"Which I am kind of happy about you not inheriting it as well," Mom chuckled.

Dad walked out of the kitchen, a ketchup bottle in his hand. "i honestly do not know when i started to drink ketchup, but i know i like it a lot," he chuckled. "now i uh, gotta go check up on toby, see if he's ok."

Toby is our pet pomeranian, who has been with my family since I can remember.

"You go do that, Sans," Mom chuckled.

"Anyways," Destiny said. "We were wondering if you girls would like to visit the Omega Timeline for the first time?"

Maya, Lily, and Lucia all gasped. "Really?!" they cried, once again in sync.

"The what now?" I asked.

"The Omega Timeline is where all the survivors of destroyed AUs are placed," Lucia cried, as if shocked that I had no clue what the Omega Timeline was.

"And where the TPU's base is!" Lily cried.

"TPU?" I asked. It sounded like a shortened version of "Toilet Paper Universe" or something like that. At least it was better than the "I AM HUMANS" which is what I called the Anti-Monster Humans United (Ignorant Anti-Monster Humans United Makes Absolutely No Sense is the literal term for I AM HUMANS) but still kind of misleading.

"The Timeline Patrol Unit!" cried Maya. "The folk who keep the AUs from glitching!"

"I need sometime to think about this," I said.

"You have till tomorrow to answer," Mom said with a sigh. "You can go back to your room now."

I don't know how fast I walked back to my room, but it was pretty fast. I immediately jumped onto my bed, grabbed my diary, and started writing in a new entry.


	3. Important! Please Read!

**Hello folks. Arana here!**

 **SCAMMER ALERT: Guys, someone tried to scam me, on this site! Like seriously. They are** **Timofei and they sent me this:**

 **Hi Aranaagf,**

 **I writting you now because I loved your Undertale Story Gumdrops.**

 **I'm actualy a popular publisher on internet and I'm very interested by buying your book with all rights.**

 **Let's talk about this, what do you think? :)**

 **If you get this PM, it's a scammer. I also got a PM from another person, MongrelDog, actually got a PM from the same guy, and he forgot to take my name off of it! So yeah, keep an eye out for him. Don't get scammed.**

 **Remember, if someone wants to buy your fanfic, it's a scammer. It's Fanfiction, not actual stories!**

 **~Arana**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey folks! Arana here! (Still kinda weirded out by the scammer guy, he literally is from France so maybe the Copyright laws are different there, but still.)**

 **Do you want to help me decide on a title for this story? Go vote on the poll on my profile! So far, we've gotten two votes, and we have a tie right now… And the poll ends on the 16th, so get voting!**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 3- The Omega Timeline

I stood with Mom, Dad, Aunt Chara, Uncle Asriel, and Uncle Jordan, as well as the Angels and their kids. We stood in the Ruins of the Underground, nearby a library where, supposingly, Mom's adventure in the multiverse started.

We were getting goodbyes from those I knew: Uncle Papyrus and his family, the other Dreemurrs, Undyne and Alphys, Mettaton and his cousins, MK, and a few others who supposedly remembered what happened in the "Dark World".

"Don't worry, we'll be back!" Mom called. "The Omega Timeline's time system is now hooked itself up with Gumdrops's time system!"

"DON'T GET YOURSELF IN ANY TROUBLE, SANS," Uncle Papyrus called. His wife chuckled a bit.

"don't worry, pap," Dad said with his big grin getting bigger. "i won't."

Suddenly, a "rift", or portal, opened up behind us, making me jump.

Looking back one last time, I waved to Ultra, my cousin, who waved back. Even though he was a few years younger than me, we were the bestest of friends. I'd miss him during my trip.

Then, I stepped through, with my family, into some sort of docking area, where each room seemed to bring different folk through.

Looking about, I noticed that there were many skeletons about. Some were tall, others short, some with wings, some who seemed to be part Gasterblaster, and some even had hair! Then, I noticed the many different humans, some of which looked like Aunt Chara.

It was only then did I notice that there were duplicates of Dad, skeletons dressed in the same manner as him, although they didn't have the Angel's Crest on their jacket.

"Ariel," Mom said. "Do not be alarmed with the other Sanses, it's normal for the multiverse."

"Shall we go to Magic Town?" Aunt Chara asked with a smile.

"Yes Choco," laughed Mom.

"Choco?" I asked. "Why did you call her that?"

"It's my multiversal name," Aunt Chara said with a chuckle. "Asriel goes by Cinnabun, but Jordan doesn't have one."

I looked at them oddly. It was going to be a long day.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

We took the long, scenic route to Magic Town, as we took buses from town to town, taking time to walk around each town to see the differences of the folk there.

One town had only different versions of Mom, although not all of them, who were monsters, were skeletons. It seemed that skeletons and boss monsters were the most likeliest of happening, but there were some dog and cat monsters.

Another town we visited was called "Flowey Town". It had so many screeching flowers, mostly buttercups, that I was glad to leave. There were also some Temmies, to my surprise, and some humans too.

But, once we got to Magic Town, I was greatly surprised with the overabundance of skeletons. Each of them had unique appearances, showing that there were only one of each in the town. There were some humans, and some other monsters, but it was mostly skeletons.

We stopped at a house that reminded me of our house back in Gumdrops (it was hard to think of my universe by that name) with it's cabin-like design. We stopped for a reason, to unpack and to rest, as it was getting close to bedtime.

That night, I wrote about a lot of the things I saw in my diary, before closing it and going to sleep.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The next day, Mom took me to see the TPU unit she once worked with.

We stopped at a library, with the letters TPU no. 78 written in big, bold letters on the front. I was kinda skeptical about it, seeing as the library was rather small. Voicing my opinion to Mom, she just gave me a smile that told me, "Wait till you see inside it!"

I decided not to question it.

We walked passed the buttercups in front. I noted that a couple of them were Floweys, enjoying a midday conversation, unlike the screeching buttercups of Flowey Town. One took a look at us, noting the Angel's Crests on our dresses, before emitting a small gasp of surprise, and then turning back to probably gossip about us.

When we got to the door, Mom knocked the tune that I knew as the secret knock, before waiting patiently for it to open.

When it did, we were greeted by a Frisk, whom had a Flowey, in a pot, in her arm. Both looked at Mom for a moment.

"Hello Challenger," the Flowey said with a bright smile. "It's me, Yellow, and this Frisk here is Blue."

Blue waved with her free hand.

"Challenger's here!?" gasped a small girl's voice, before a floating Chara, with a ghost tail, appeared above Blue. "It is you!"

"I'm guessing you go by Red?" Mom chuckled.

"Yep!" Red laughed. "Sorry that Rose isn't here to greet ya, we're just taking a break from here at the moment."

"So you found a way to unfuse?" Mom asked, pulling me into the library, which was bigger on the inside (like the freaking Tardis from Doctor Who!) **((No, I still haven't seen a freaking episode of that show yet…))**

"Yep! Our Alphys figured out how to freaking make it so Yellow's roots are easily retractable without harming us," Red laughed. " _But_ if you want we can fuse so you see how it works!"

"That would be amazing!" Mom chuckled.

"To the big room!" Red said, a bit loudly, zooming off.

We followed her.

Getting into the "big room", a room that literally had a big, open space, with walls lined with giant bookshelves, and a rather large pond in the corner, Red, Blue, and Yellow went to the center of it.

"Initiate Code Beta!" Red laughed, getting in position next to Blue, who put Yellow on the ground.

Eight souls appeared, each of the souls I knew of. One of each human soul, and a monster soul. For a moment, I was shocked. Red and Blue, above their palms, held two halves of the same red soul. Their other hands clasped together, while the other souls seemed to merge with Yellow's petals, and the monster soul going in between the two red halves.

Then, Red and Blue clasped their other hands together, merging the two red halves with the monster soul, making all three of them glow in a bright light, but not bright enough to blind us. For a moment, their figures morphed together, before a woman stood there.

The woman reached her right hand above her, Yellow's flower form visible on her wrist. The hand then went to her left side, before slashing to the right, a blade emerging from the top two petals, and the light dissipated.

For a moment, I stared at the woman. She had a combination of Red and Blue, shown with her green, light blue, magenta and yellow shirt. Her eyes were open, with orange-ish red eyes. Her hair was auburn, and her skin a light peach. Faint, pink cheeks were slightly visible. She wore a heart shaped locket (red on the left, white on the right) that was attached to a golden strap around her neck. Her jeans were a dark cyan, and her ankle boots a light tan. On her wrist lied Yellow, seemingly asleep, with a rather sharp blade protruding from the top two petals, going in the direction of the woman's hand. It seemed that the other human souls were painted onto each of his petals, while the monster soul seemed to be nowhere. His stem reached around the woman's arm, before doubling back and digging his roots into her arm, right above her elbow.

"That was amazing, Rose!" Mom laughed, clapping her hands.

"Thank you!" the woman said, the blade retracting, as Yellow seemed to wake up and move to the woman's shoulder.

"Man, it's been awhile since we summon the dagger-blade," Yellow said with a sigh. "In fact, we're quite bored now-a-days. Not a lot of glitches are happening."

I tilted my head. "'Glitches'?" I asked.

"We call events that aren't supposed to happen 'glitches'," Rose chuckled. "Like… a 'Swap Sans appearing in Underfell. Unless the two universes were coded to do that, we usually have to act fast in order to save the 'Swap Sans before he gets hurt."

"That usually happens quite often," Yellow continued. "Although, we haven't been seeing it as much anymore. After Glitch was defeated, everything in the multiverse just seemed to right itself."

"We still need to keep an eye on things," Rose went on. "We've seen a lot of new universe appear~with some odd things going on!"

"Like there is a universe that we've dubbed PJ's Daycare," Yellow chuckled. "Our PJ doesn't actually go to that universe, but there's another of him there who runs a daycare with some other skeletons, while skeletons like Ink and Error are toddlers!"

"Wait what?" Mom chuckled. "Jeez, how in the world does that happen?"

"We also call it an 'Ask World', or a world where Creators ask the folk of that universe questions," Rose sighed. "Usually we don't have to do anything with those universes, as the code doesn't usually mess up."

I looked between Rose and Mom, not having a clue what was going on.

I was so going to write in my diary about this.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **While trying to post this doc, I needed to remove some things... (-(\\) So yeah, I have discovered that there is a limit on how many documents Fanfiction lets you have.**

 **~Arana**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello folks! Arana here!**

 **(random clapping in the background from Frisk and Chara from When You're Seen)**

 **What are you guys doing here?!**

 **(Random explanation is random)**

 **OK then… why are you hiding?**

 **(More random explanation)**

 **Too many Moldsmals? Seriously?**

 **(A confirmation)**

 **You two are weirdos.**

 **Anyways, go vote on the poll for the name of the story! (Chara: It's on her profile)**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 4- Boredom

I could see why the TPU could get so bored. Even if I have been here a couple of days, Magic Town was a tad on the small size (I was literally allowed to walk around without an adult with me) I did not find that many kids about. Sure, there were some, but they looked at me (more likely at my Crest) and treated me like a princess.

Which I don't like at all.

I had yet to find a kid who didn't look at me and do that.

Still, I was walking about an unexplored side of town, where there seemed to be more skeletons who didn't really seem to have an AU (at least not that I could tell), when I looked up from the ground to see a giant mansion.

For a moment I was stunned. Then, a black boned skeleton who seemed to have part of his head coming off ran out of the gardens of the mansion and almost right into me.

"Ack!" I yelped, jumping out of the way, and catching the skeleton's attention.

The skeleton paused, then looked at me. "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't see you there," he said. He chuckled a little. "I'm PJ, and you are?"

"Ariel," I said, tilting my head to the side. "Why are your bones black?"

For a moment, he seemed startled. "Well, uh, I got it from my sire," he said. "His code is glitched really badly, so he has black bones."

"Don't you mean your dad?" I had heard of skeletons calling their fathers "sire" before, but that usually happened in a family that only had the dad.

"No, no," PJ laughed. "I mean sire as in, he's the, erh, one who fathered me. You see, I have two dads, and the one who brought me into the world, I call my 'dam'. It's the terms a skeleton uses with two male parents."

"Oh," I said.

"I see you have the Angel's Crest on your dress," PJ pointed out.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "Every kid treats me like a princess because of it."

"Well, that's because only Angels and their kids or family wear that crest," PJ explained. "And there is only one skeleton Angel, so your mom has to be Challenger, am I correct?"

"Do you know Mom then?" I asked. This guy seemed to be my age, or at least appearance wise, so he can't really be too much older than me, right?

"Yeah, I helped her get used to the idea of the of the multiverse," PJ laughed. "We're around the same age too, even _if_ I look like a teenager still." He sighed then. "My code is also kinda glitched, so my appearance doesn't really betray my actual age."

I tried my hardest not to guak at him. He was around Mom's age?! And he helped her get used to the idea of the multiverse?! "Well then," I said, keeping my surprise out my voice (I have had literally so much time to practice this kind of acting).

It was then I realized that I could not make out what kind of font he had. Literally, I could not tell if he even had a font!

For a moment, my confusion must have shown on my face, as PJ seemed to answer my thoughts.

"If you're wondering about my font, I don't really have one," PJ said with a chuckle. "As I said, my code is glitched, which haves odd side effects. Like black bones, my skull coming apart and becoming morphing blobs of ink, and pink eye sockets." He pointed to his eye sockets, which were indeed pink, and it was then that I noticed his left pupil was more of an eye, being a yellow star with a blue circle and then a black circle for a pupil. It stayed like that for a moment, before shifting into a different shape to fast for my eye to follow. "And my pupils shift too, that's a trait from my dam."

For a moment my jawbone dropped. I quickly closed it, but my surprised was still on my face.

"I'm full of surprises," PJ laughed.

"Yo, PJ!" came a surprisingly odd voice. I could tell it was a skeleton (there was a faint trace of a font) but I could not tell what the font was. "Who are ya talking to?"

A skeleton literally walked out of the hedges, with multi-colored clothing and shades that had the word "YOLO" on them.

"Oh hey Fresh," PJ chuckled. "This is Ariel, Challenger's daughter."

"Challenger's returned?!" the skeleton yelped. "That's epic!"

I tilted my head.

"Don't mind how he talks," PJ said (I could imagine an anime-ish sweatdrop on his skull, because his floating "ink" shifted into the shape of one) before laughing. "Fresh is from a universe that is kinda gone now. There, every monster had this weird kind of parasite in them, and they were… uh… kinda weird there. Everyone was a stereotypical cool guy."

"Hey!" Fresh yelped, a blush lightly sprinkling on his skull.

I mentally shuddered at the thought of that kind of universe. "Wait, so Fresh has a parasite in him?" I asked.

"No, Fresh _is_ the parasite," PJ chuckled. "Although, he doesn't need hosts anymore, thanks to your mom. She made him a body."

"Wait, how?" I asked. I had never seen Mom make anything~I only knew she had fire, healing, and gravity magic. No creation magic, which was quite rare for any monster.

"Have you ever seen your mom bleed?" PJ asked.

I thought for a moment, before remembering that I once did see Mom bleed.

 _I was about five, before I got my font. Back then, I never used sign language either~thanks to a weird thing in my magic, even though my senses were heightened, made it so I never learned sign language._

 _Mom was talking on the phone in the other room, catching my attention with the fact that she was chatting with someone whom I did not know, as their font was… off. So, I got up quietly, tiptoeing towards the doorway._

 _Looking in, I saw Mom sitting in a chair in the kitchen, not where the pot was. Instead, a smallish, pure red hand was stirring the pot._

 _One of the things I noticed besides that was an oddity on Mom's right hand. A hole, in the shape of a heart, was there, although I never noticed it before since she usually kept her gloves on. And from that hole, drops of red liquid dripped down, before stopping in mid air and morphing into a ball of red goop._

 _Soon, though, she spotted me, and a light blush came across her face._

"Please don't question this," _she signed._

 _Even though I couldn't use sign language, I knew how to understand it. So, I nodded, and later forgot about it._


	6. A Message from the Gumdrops Cast

A lone person stood, quietly crying. It was dark around them, showing their mood.

Then, a light sparked, a bright light, as a figure fell from the sky, slowly spreading wings made out of bones and determination. The figure dropped lower, and eventually landed in front of the lone person, who was alone no longer.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Challenger said, a smile on her face, as the light pulsed and spread.

Suddenly, Choco was beside the person. "Hey, you didn't kill anyone did you?" she asked. The person shook their head. "Then why are you so down? Why you beating yourself over _that?_ You're better than this!"

Just as suddenly, Jordan poofed into existence. "Come on _, you can get over this!" he cheered. "I know you can!"

Then, Sans used a shortcut in. "heh, these guys are right. you can break free of this sadness, like i did," he said with a laugh.

One by one, more folk appeared.

"NAGGH!" Undyne yelled. "Your hopes and dreams should beat with your happiness!"

"I-I-I agree with Undyne!" Alphys laughed. "Y-Y-You gotta get over this b-b-bump in the road."

"You're FABULOUS, darling!" Mettaton said, with a big smile on his face. "Don't let any others tell you you're not!"

"don't cry…" Napstablook said, brushing away his own tears. "you can do better…"

"Pathetic! Pathetic! PATHETIC!" Maddie (aka Mad Robot) screeched. "That's what those bullies are!"

"NYEH!" Papyrus said. "YOU'RE A GREAT PERSON, AND I BELIEVE IN YOU, _!"

"You gotta keep going!" Cinnabun said. "Don't give up, stay determined!"

"You're creative," Ink said, with a smile. "Don't let others call your work terrible."

" **Don't destroy your life because of a few haters,"** Error chuckled. " **You're one of the brightest lights the world has!"**

"You gotta dream big!" laughed Dream.

"And don't hold onto your nightmares," said Nightmare, with a huff.

"You can piece your life back together," Cross said. "Chara says so too."

"Yo! Don't listen to the haters!" Fresh said, jumping in.

"Don't listen to the threats," PJ said with a grin.

"You're a rainbow of colors!" Palette said, with a wave.

"You bring smiles to the faces of those who chose to back you up," Goth said, nodding his head.

Rose appeared. "'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!'" she quoted.

"You are a joy," Core Frisk said, with a blink.

" _And you make everyone happy!"_ E.F. laughed.

"Don't listen to those who chose not to see the good in you," G. said.

"You've got this, _!" Echo said with a big smile.

"hey kid," Edge said, sighing. "this isn't undefell. don't just take those words and mull over them!"

"YOU'RE ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE I KNOW!" Blueberry yelled.

"what my brother says," 'Swap Papyrus said.

Suddenly, a woman, wearing glasses and short, curly hair, appeared on the scene. "Don't let the bullies get to you," said Arana AGF. She looked at the readers. "Bullying is something almost everyone goes through in their childhood. Luckily, I didn't really get bullied. But, I still see the pain of those who did.

"Did you know that the majority of bullies are people who were bullied themselves? Many who want to stop being bullied or wish others to feel their pain bully others. In fact, many adults who were bullied for one reason or another may become a bad person.

"I recommend going on Youtube and looking up the video 'To This Day [COMPLETED]' by Kibalulu. It's a great video, and it still makes me feel inspired. It states that the whole 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me' thing doesn't work, which is true.

"If you see somebody getting bullied, please, do something. Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING. Because someday, that person will do the same thing, help another person getting bullied.

"You can do something. YOU can help them. YOU can change the world, even if it's a little way. So… please…

"Help stop bullying."

~Arana


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Sorry for the wait! Arana here!**

 **Soooo, on the 16th the poll for the sequel's title will be closed. So go vote now!**

 **At the time of typing this author's note, I cannot get into my profile on Fanfiction (shrugs) but that doesn't really matter.**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 5- The Dark World

The sky was not clear in this world. The moon shone brightly, down in little little beams, through holes in the clouds. Well, except in one place, where a mass of clouds was strangely missing.

Here, the moonlight revealed an old stage, which was once surrounded by different kinds of tents, but was now covered in plant life. Vines hung down from the towers, and bushes grew among the planks of the stage floor.

But, it was quiet here. Very quiet, as the normal sounds of life seemed to be gone. Only the wind was heard.

Then, two figures came out from the old, nearly rotting curtains of one of the towers. They were both skeletons, with strange appearances.

The first was seemingly normal, if you would ignore the paint on his face and his ever changing eyes. He wore traditional clothing, with a sash containing paints and some pencils. Around his waist was a blue jacket, which fluttered in the wind. And in his hand, as if it was a sword, was a rather oversized paintbrush. This one moved with caution, as if something might jump out and attack him and his companion.

The second skeleton was rather strange. He had black bones, and the inside of his eye sockets were pink. One of his eye sockets was smaller than the other, and his eyes were odd circles. Unlike the other skeleton, his smile seemed to perpetually be there, although it would droop from time to time. Blue streaks went down from his eye sockets to the bottom of his skull, making it look as if he was crying. His hands gave off the appearance of wearing gloves, although it was simply his bones going from black, to pink, and finally to yellow. And his leg bones were red. He wore an outfit a normal Sans would wear, although it was off. The jacket was black, and his shirt red. His shorts had the base of black, as normal, but the stripes were blue. His sneakers were black, with yellow laces. He also seemed to be glitching a little, with the word "ERROR" floating about him. He was more relaxed than the first skeleton, but still, he was alert.

They had been here before, of course, and _had_ been attacked by creatures that had transformed due to the magic residue left over from the battle of the Four Angels and the Veiled Demon. Those creatures were once normal animals, but now they were vicious.

However, their heavy footsteps and chilling cries were not heard, putting the two skeletons on an even higher alert, in case the beasts had actually learned the art of stealth during their absence.

"I don't like this, Error," the first skeleton sighed, twitching as a floorboard creaked.

" **I know what you mean, Ink,"** Error muttered.

Error took the lead, jumping down from the stage and walking towards a pile of ash that was once the Veil. He paused for a moment, as if movement had caught his eyes, and Ink caught up to him.

For a moment both skeletons looked at the ash, and then~ It moved again! With vigour, the ash pile shook, until a small glowbug emerged.

The glowbug shook ash off of itself, before flying up, dodging a startled swipe of a hand from Error. There was one thing off about it.

Instead of a bright yellow, the glowbug glowed an eerie, dark purple.

And, just as suddenly as it appeared, it flew away towards a castle some miles off, leaving the two skeletons to ponder in what they saw.

" **Code Rebirth?"** Error asked slowly, referring to a code the TPU had created for if or when the Veiled Man would return.

"Code Rebirth," Ink agreed. "Let's get outa here."

And, just as suddenly as the glowbug, a glitching portal appeared, in which the two skeletons walked through, before closing.

But what of the glowbug? Well, it quickly made it's way to the castle, entering it and buzzing through the old walls. Eventually, it entered a room where a seemingly young man sat in a chair, a short veil covering his eyes and forehead.

The glowbug flew up to the man, and landed on his hand. For a moment, it seemed to pause, before it bit down on the skin of the man. For a moment, it stayed.

And then the other hand came down and crushed the glowbug.

Joints groaned with unuse as the man stiffly tried to stand up. For a moment, he unsteadily did so, before tumbling down onto the floor, face-planting. A few more tries like this happened before the man managed to steadily stand up.

And then he tried to walk, which was very hard when you hadn't woken up for who knows how long. But, the man eventually got it down.

He walked out to the balcony, looking out towards the stage. He grinned wickedly, as he still had a chance in defeating the Angels. But, how many years had it been since the Veiled Man had been defeated? Around eighteen.

Tentatively, the man reached out with his conscious, making sure to make it seem as though it wasn't there, as he brushed against the conscience of the Four Demons and Four Angels, as well as four others… did they have children?

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I flinched, feeling a presence. I looked around, eye sockets wide, to see who it was. But there was no one… weird.

Shrugging, I brushed dirt off my pants~I had changed out of my dress and had forgone any Angel's Crest for the moment so that I wouldn't be treated as a princess~and sat back down, looking at the beautiful sky.


	8. Chapter 6

**Ello folks! Arana here!**

 **Anyone here know about Bittybones? You know, the adoptable, tiny versions of (usually skeletons) monsters from both Undertale and the fandom? Well… I adopted a Challenger Bittybone. (XD)**

 **Tomorrow, the poll for the name of this story will be closed and this story will be renamed. If you want to, go vote! The poll is on my profile!**

 **Anyways…. I'm getting writer's block again. And… does anyone wish to help me think of ideas? You can do this in a few ways:**

 **(1) PM me your idea, but make sure it's family friendly, and does not contain horrific themes, in other words, please no Horrortale, Dusttale, Yanderetale, or other AUs that contain graphic scenes, or sexual themes.**

 **(2) Put a little blurb in a review. This blurb could be a funny skit, or just a plain message that could make my mind think about things.**

 **(3) Make some fanart! Fan scenes could jog my brain into possibly writing scenes similar to them, plus it will give me a grasp on your guys' thoughts on the story.**

 **(4) Recommend a blog/Devian/youtuber/fanfic writer to me who has good work, which could give me ideas for this.**

 **(5) Make some music if you want! I would like to hear your guys' ideas for themes for some of the characters.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 6- The Young Demon

I sighed, trying my hardest not to groan as I realized I was the only one of the "next generation" of Angels who could not summon her wings. Even _if_ I could use my magic to float, I was not truly considered, in my eyes, an Angel without wings.

The others were not helping either, with their crazy stunts while flying. It was hard enough not having anyone really like me, but the others made me feel even more alienated around here.

So, I finally had it, and decided to sneak off. Mom wouldn't mind, since I had shown that I would come back on time. Still, I needed a break.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I finally managed to find that clearing where I was looking at the sky... Smiling, I sighed.

Then I noticed there was a human boy in the clearing, laying on his back and staring up at the clouds.

Looking at my clothes (making sure I didn't have the Angel's Crest on them) I decided that he probably would not treat me like a princess.

So, I walked over, but not too close, and said, "Hey there."

The boy jumped, jolted into a sitting position to look at me with wide eyes, which were strangely black. His dark hair was slightly ruffled (and had pieces of grass in it) from laying down for who knows how long. He stared at me for a few minutes, before sighing.

"Please don't startle me like that," he said with a sad voice.

For a moment, I was confused. Why was he sad? "What's wrong?" I asked, slightly concerned.

He looked at me like I had a Gasterblaster for a head. "Erh…" he said. He sighed again. "Nobody trusts me… because of a stupid mistake I made a long time ago…."

I tilted my head. "What happened?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard of the Legend of the Angels?" the boy asked. "I'm the First Demon, Lucas. I started the whole problem of the Veiled Era! If only I hadn't accepted that darn veil…."

For a moment, I looked away. So, he was the First Demon? I hadn't even thought about that. I had thought he would look a little more… demon like. But, he looked like a perfectly normal human.

"Well, I did grow up hearing the story," I said after a moment. "I used to believe it wasn't real." Lucas looked at me with a look of surprise. "Until the first Three Angels visited my Mom with their kids, and Mom said she was the Fourth Angel. I think I'm the only 'Angel' who cannot summon her wings. In fact, I can't even use my magic!" I bowed my head. "Even when I was little, before I had my font, I couldn't even use sign language. Sure, I understood it, but my hands never could get the signs right. There's… a 'glitch in my code' I guess."

Lucas stared at me. "I can't use my abilities either," he said after a moment. "Never could, probably never will with my curse."

"Curse?"

"The veil cursed me to make it so that if I don't find my true love, I'll never be able to use my abilities…."

I tilted my head again. "Why did it do that?"

"Because I fought it so much," Lucas sighed, looking away. "The Veiled Man, who took control of me, was real powerful man…." He then paused. "Wait, a few days ago I felt something brush up against my conscious…. And then Ink and Error returned with 'Code Veil'..." Lucas groaned, and lied back down on the grass. "Great, he's back!"

I blinked, remembering that odd feeling I had a few days ago. "So…. the Veiled Man wasn't really defeated?"

"Well, he's not going to do anything right now," Lucas sighed. "He's probably trying to get used to his regular body right now. I can only imagine how many times he's face-planted trying to walk."

For a moment, I took a moment to imagine that, and of course it seemed funny. "Should we alert the Angels?" I asked.

"They probably already know."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"A-choo!" sneezed the Veiled Man, from his tower. He then snorted.

Looking about, the man looked down on his creations, his new guards. They were only in development right now (he was still getting used to his powers, again) so they weren't going to work any time soon.

But, someday he'd get back at the Angels.


	9. Chapter 7

**Ello guys! Arana here.**

 **Want to see your character make an appearance? Here's what you need to do:**

 **PM me these things:**

 **(1) Their characteristics, such as gender, age, and appearance. (For GIU (Gamer-In-Undertale) OCs) Did they turn into a monster or are they still human?**

 **(2) Their background, as in what kind of living style they live in or what not (optional)**

 **(3) (For GUI only) How did your character get pulled into Undertale? What routes did they do? Did they even know about Undertale beforehand, did they just get it, or have they completed a route or two?**

 **(4) Their abilities, magic, and soul color. (For GIU only) What kind of knowledge do they possess?**

 **(5) Their relationships such as any family members or friends.**

 **(6) Do they have knowledge on the multiverse? If they do, add multiverse relationships.**

 **(7) For this story, you can choose if the character knows about the Fun Festival or not.**

 **And that's all you need to know. And now, onto the story (which is a Diary chapter!)**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 7- Diary Part 2

Dear Diary… erh no that sounds like I'm writing a letter. Anyways, I have some… things to tell about today and about myself.

Let's start with what I did today.

So, I went with the girls over to a ledge earlier, and they asked me if I knew how to summon my wings yet~which I unfortunately don't. So, they each showed me how they summoned their wings.

Lucia can actually desummon and resummon her wings. She uses a tactic called "grabbing your heart". Basically, you look inside yourself and look for a bright light (AKA your soul) and grasp it. Which doesn't work for me.

Lily has dragon wings, which surprise me since she's a wolf-morph (basically a wolf monster from where she's from) but it's actually pretty cool. She says that whenever she wants to summon her wings, she reaches for her inner wolf spirit, which in turn calls her ancestors for power, and the one that always answers happened to be a dragon-morph. I was greatly confused, seeing as my ancestors were probably humans and then skeletons, with no wings. That was off the list.

And then there's Maya. She literally just puts her arms to her back, into her long, feathery mane that doubles as her hair, and pulls out owl wings for arms. I still have no clue how that happens, seeing as her mother's wings are made out of red water (even if she is also an owl-morph). Once again, I could not do that.

So now I'm stuck trying to use what little magic I have to make myself float. Strangely, my aura cannot decide what my color is, but I can see why, since my soul is pure white… and is a human soul. Sometimes, though, the half that's supposed to have color will suddenly flare up into a rainbow of colors, each of the colors of every soul we know of, and colors that aren't really in souls yet.

Mom says it might be a side effect from when she basically absorbed a bunch of soul power into her determination. Although her wings returned to red after she arrived back in Gumdrops, it seems that the soul power was still in her system, and was eventually given to me when her body found no other way to get it out of her. Which is why I say my code is glitched.

Because I have basically every kind of magic in my body, my soul is white, which is a mix of basically every kind of soul. You might think it would be black, but that's what happens when you mix every kind of paint together. By my soul being white, I mean that my soul is like a prism.

Usually my soul will suddenly change color depending on my mood. Cherry red is when I'm determined; dark red is anger and frustration; light gray is anxiety; orange is when I'm courageous; yellow is when I am proud of something; green is when I'm happy; light blue is when I'm being silly; turquoise is when I'm sad; dark blue is usually when I'm dancing; and dark purple is when I'm thinking really hard. This is not actually every color my soul changes to, there are more.

Pink I presume is when I'm in love (it hasn't turned pink yet); magenta is when I'm embarrassed; brown is when I'm inspired; black is when… let's just say you want to stay away from me when it's black; dark green is when I'm surprised; dark gray is when I'm bored; silver is when I'm asleep (it will also mix colors too); navy blue is when I'm scared; amber is when I'm confused; light purple is when I'm worried; and gold is when I am amazed.

And… my soul becomes a rainbow when I'm hopeful.

But you may ask, what does white mean? Well… it means…. Nothing really. My soul only changes color when I'm feeling my emotions _strongly_.

In fact, you can also tell my mood, if my soul is changing colors, by my eye color. It also affects my magic, too. I can only use green magic when I'm happy.

Now you may be wondering, now, by how my soul becoming a rainbow affects my magic. Well, it's when I can actually use my magic with somewhat ease, and I can use basically any kind of magic when I'm a rainbow. But, being super hopeful doesn't happen often anymore.

Anyways, back to today.

After I got bored of watching the others fly about, I went off to the forest clearing I mentioned a few nights ago. There I met Lucas, the First Demon, and learned a little bit about him. I also learned that folk don't really trust him, which confuses me since he seems like a nice guy. Then again, he did accept the veil that started the whole Veil Era time, so that's one reason. Maybe newer folk don't trust him because of his title, too.

And~ shoot, Mom just came in to tell me it's time for bed. I'll write more tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello folks! Arana here! And the name of this story has been chosen! It's…. (Drumroll)**

 _ **The Legend of the Angels: The Second Generation!**_ **(Rather a long name don't you think XD)**

 **So, it beat** _ **Cloudy with a Chance of Angels**_ **, which would have been an interesting name, I do say so myself. It's a play on** _ **Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs**_ **, you see, and was originally placed there as a joke title.**

 **Anyways, if you want to see your OC in the story (possibly, actually I still need to get around with the two OCs that have been submitted so far) all you need to do is go look at my (cleaned up) profile. It has what you need to put, as well as two examples.**

 **So, now that the title has been named, how about a cover art contest for this story? I should go make a little thing for it…**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 8- Code Creator?

I awoke to blaring alarms, making me jump out of my seat. Jeez, I fell asleep from boredom again, which is something I inherited from Dad.

Looking around I saw Mom confused, while PJ and Fresh (when did they get here?) rushing about the TPU no. 78 base with books in their arms (and Fresh had a piece of paper taped to his head too) as they hurried to another room. Rose zoomed out, almost running into me (although she literally just went right through me, since she was in ghost mode) before turning around, panting, and said, "It's a Code Creator!"

"Code Creator?" Mom asked. "Why, I never heard of that one before."

"Because it's so darn rare!" Yellow panted out (wait why is he panting? He did nothing!) before face-planting into Rose's shoulder. I tried to contain my laughter, and, even though it was hard.

"Anyways, it's a special Creator too," Rose said. "And she requested to see Ariel…."

"Why?" I asked.

"We dunno," Rose answered. She pulled out a piece of paper, with a sketch of, low and behold, myself. "This just appeared in the book room, with the words 'come see me' on it. We don't really have a choice when a Creator wants to see someone."

"Why don't you?"

"Well… you know how you create a piece of art?"

"Yeah?"

"A Creator is someone who creates… us basically. You see, there is a universe called the Creator's Universe, in which the first version of Undertale was created by a Creator named Toby Fox. The Annoying Dog is actually a persona of him, you see.

"Anyways, after Toby created Undertale, people started to create things like it, sometimes without knowing it. Every action we do here was thought up by a Creator. And every thought we have creates another kind of universe, too."

"So why does this one want to see me?" I asked again.

"Well, she just happens to be a special Creator we call 'Arana'. In fact, she's my Creator," Rose said.

And then a piece of paper appeared out of nowhere, which Rose read out, "Hey, you're breaking the 4th wall! That's my job!"

We all blinked. And then I suddenly wasn't with them anymore. Startled, I looked around, finding me in a traditional Japanese village type town.

"Uh, hello?" I called out, my soul turning brown, as I looked about.

And then a fox appeared, startling me as it looked like it was… made out of clay. The fox yipped twice, before turning and darting off, stopping a little bit away and looking back at me.

"OK then…" I said, following the fox. 'Jeez, this is weird…' I thought.

Eventually, the fox disappeared, making me look around. After a moment, I heard somebody writing on paper or something, making me look up at the roof of one of the houses.

There sat a teenage girl, with purple glasses and a fox hat. Her skin was peachy, and her face had a lot of freckles. Her dark brown eyes seemed to be following her pencil, as it scratched lines into her notebook. Her hair glitched a little, at one moment being long, straight hair that reached the middle of her back, then to even longer, braided hair that was falling off the edge of the roof she was on, before finally setting on short hair that tucked nicely under her hat. She had one a random dog shirt (it had a dog face on it) and jeans, as well as black ankle boots, with short socks. Around her neck was a necklace, on which pens and mechanical pencils were clipped to.

For a moment, she didn't notice me. During that time, a path appeared underneath me. Then, she looked over her notebook, and looked right at me. "Oh!" she exclaimed, flailing a tad from surprise and then faceplanting into the ground (her glasses fell off and landed safely next to her) before quickly getting up, cleaning off her glasses, and walked over to me. "So sorry I didn't notice you sooner… jeez it's hard to write one's self into your own creation…"

"What?" I asked, totally confused by what she meant.

"Oh, just Creator talk," the girl laughed, then she shifted her notebook under her arm and held her hand out to me, which I took. After we shook hands, she smiled at me again. "I'm… uh… well I got by many names. In my world, I usually go by my nickname, which I am not telling for a certain reason, but I've also gone by other names. fannadragonfox, fannathefox, Shanna Daisywalker (if you readers can guess where that name is from, points for you!), Krystalise (which was my name of Petpet Park, gosh I miss that game), and the name most know me by, Arana AGF."

I looked at her with even more confusion. "Erh, what do I call you then?" I asked.

"Just call my Arana," she laughed. "Anyways, the reason I wanted to meet you is because, unlike your mother, you have a really big story ahead of you. And, you're probably not going to realize what your magic is on your own, so I thought I should come tell you myself. But I can't tell too much, or interfere besides this."

Suddenly, my soul appeared, a human soul that was white. Suddenly, my "colored" side changed from color to color, before just stopping and becoming a rainbow. All the while, Arana was scribbling down on her notebook. "Think of HOPE as a rainbow," she said, pointing to my soul. I tilted my head. Well, my HP was pretty high for someone who hasn't gotten any LOVE (which I never will) at all. "That's your magic. HOPE."

"It is?" I asked.

"Let me tell you something," Arana said. "When Challenger defeated Glitch, she had accidentally absorbed a huge amount of HOPE into her determination, not actual soul power. This hope stayed with her, and would have had you not survived your birth."

"I almost died when I was born?" I asked.

"Why, yes," Arana sighed. "You see, your soul is a human soul, because your mother was once a human. However, human souls that are pure white have no chance at surviving, especially if they are born from two monsters. However, the HOPE inside your mother rushed to your aid just before you died, filling your soul with every human, and monster, trait possible. That is why it's so easy for you to use magic when your hopeful."

She paused. "But, I see dark times ahead of you," she said. "You will not get that much HOPE during it. But," and she scribbled on her notebook again, as the song Unity filled the air, "with the right group of friends, and this song, you will make it through. But, be careful who you choose to befriend. Only choose those who need your help. Like… Lucas. He will need your help in the time to come."

She smiled once again. "I believe in you, Ariel…. And just to say something, did you ever notice that your name is misspelled? It's supposed to have another A instead of that E next to the L."

I paused. "No, I didn't notice that…."

Arana smiled, then frowned. "Shoot, times up," she said.

And then I awoke, sitting in my chair, with Mom talking on the phone with Dad. For a moment, I looked about, watching as PJ and Fresh (he stilled had that piece of paper taped to his head) walked in carrying some books. Mom hung up, as Rose walked over.

"Anyone else feeling DEJA VU?" she asked.

"Yo, PJ and I were just talking about that," Fresh chuckled. "But we all know that the Omega Timeline doesn't Reset, so it's kinda weird for us to have DEJA Vu…"

"I feel like an alarm should be going off…" PJ sighed, frowning. "Something in me says a Code Creator…."

"Code Creator?" Mom asked.

I decided to go back to sleep at that moment, wondering if I had actually been dreaming or not.


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Arana here. And, I have something to say.**

 **So, somebody put, in a review, that this story should have a Q &A. However, I cannot do this, as there is a rule saying it is not allowed. **

**Now that's outa the way, let's introduce our first OC! This OC is… Kyle Rener, whose Creator is AngelMaster14! (random applause from the Gumdrops series cast) Ok then. Anyways, it seems that Kyle was made specifically for the Gumdrops series!**

 **Want to see your OC possibly make an appearance? Go check out my profile, it has a outline for sending me an OC.**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 9- Kyle?

I was with Lucas again, and we were walking about the forest, talking about this and that. I had decided to ask him about the clay fox I had recently spotted going into the forest (maybe that meeting with Arana really wasn't a dream!) and he was surprised that I could see such a spiritual creature.

Apparently, the clay fox represents his mother, as it was one of her favorite things to skulpt. Ever since her passing, some people had reported seeing clay foxes, but those who followed them actually manage to do heroic things, like save someone from falling off a cliff, or literally finding the most wanted criminal… asleep. So, with a tilt of my head, I then asked him about Arana.

He was even more surprised that I knew that name. But, he knew little about her, only that she once appeared to his mother to warn her about her coming death.

Strange, I thought, that Arana would willingly intervene with those of our multiverse.

I then mentioned that a clay fox had led me to Arana, and Lucas had responded, "Well, I heard she uses the clay fox as a guide to people."

She had probably been using the clay fox as a way to intervene without her needing to be there.

And then, that's when I spotted said fox, and exclaimed, "There it is!"

"Huh?" Lucas said, turning.

The clay fox was just sitting there, and then a spark of life lit it's eyes. It raised it's head, yipped once, and darted deeper into the forest, stopping only once to look back at us.

"It wants us to follow it!" I exclaimed, rushing after it. Maybe it could give me some answers I needed.

"Wait up!" Lucas yelled behind me, rushing after me.

We followed the fox back into the clearing, where it then dissolved into dust, as a rift opened and a human jumped out, and face-planted into the the dirt with a groan. The rift closed after that.

Looking at him, I was surprised to see that I recognized him. As soon as he sat up, I was even more surprised that it was Kyle Rener, a human who had suddenly disappeared around a year ago in Gumdrops.

Kyle didn't seem to see us at first, muttering about his failure at landing (apparently this happened a lot?) as he dusted himself off. When he did spot us, his brown eyes widened with surprised, seemingly locking on to my Save Point necklace.

"Ariel?" he asked, a sense of disbelief in his voice.

"Uh, hi Kyle," I said, slightly confused. "Did… you just open that rift?"

Kyle shifted, looking back to where the rift once was. "Welp, I guess that secret is out," he said, sighing.

"You're a multiverse traveler?" I asked, puzzled.

"Wow, I must've missed a lot in your AU… speaking of which, where is here?" Kyle asked.

"The forest closest to Magic Town in the Omega Timeline," Lucas said after a moment. "This isn't Gumdrops, you see."

For a moment, Kyle seemed startled. "Did get destroyed?" he asked.

"No," I laughed. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Chara~erh Choco~Uncle Asriel~Cinnabun~Uncle Jordan and I came here when I learned about the truth behind the Legend of the Angels," I explained. "I still have no clue why Choco and Cinnabun choose those names as their multiversal names."

"OK then?" Kyle said. "Welp, I guess I should go say hi to Frisk…"

"You mean Challenger right?" Lucas asked. Kyle looked at him with confusion. "That's her multiversal name."

"Oh, then yes."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Getting back to Magic Town involved the clay fox, which Kyle apparently didn't see at all, even when we pointed it out to him. Still, we managed to get back to my house, and led him inside to the surprise of my family.

"Kyle!" Mom exclaimed. "How'd you get here?!"

"Uh, I kinda can open rifts…" Kyle explained. "Learned it from… uh… someone I met when my AU got destroyed."

"How'd it get destroyed?" I asked.

"It got destroyed by a goopy black skeleton named Nightmare," Kyle said, slightly growling.

Mom, Choco, and Jordan stared at him with faces that said, "Uh oh, we ran into a problem."

"Well…" Mom said. "You don't really have to worry about Nightmare anymore, he's… uh… back to normal. And… he doesn't remember anything from when he was a goopy skeleton."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"I kinda fixed him up during the whole Dark World event…" Mom said, before seeing that Kyle was slightly confused. "You do remember the Fun Festival, right?"

For a moment, Kyle closed his eyes. I tilted my head, my eyes changing brown as I grew confused. Taking advantage of this, I used my brown magic to look at his soul without physically taking it out.

And then I was surprised to see that it had four monster souls surrounding his yellow soul, one of them being slightly tinted with the colors of the six human souls.

"Um… why do you have five souls?" I asked, my eyes turning a darker brown as my confusion rose.

Kyle's eyes snapped open with surprise, as if he didn't expect me to ask that.

"Sweetie, were you looking at his soul with brown magic?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, and he has four monster souls, one of which seems to have absorbed the six human souls," I said.

"I had no idea she could do that," Kyle said after a moment. "And to answer your question, I have no clue how I have Sans, Undyne the Undyne, Mettaton Neo, and Asriel Dreemurr combined with me. It just sorta… happened."

"welp, this is weird," Dad says. "did your sans experience any genocide runs? undyne and mettaton seemed to have."

"Uh yeah," Kyle said. "Wait, you know about genocide runs? But… I thought Gumdrops never had any…"

"Boy, you're mistaken," Choco sighed. "I mean, I may be reformed now, but back in the Reset days, I was a… monster I guess."

"We all promised not to mention the genocide runs," Cinnabun sighed. "We really don't want to talk about what happened."

"Our timeline is a failed genocide turned pacifist run," Jordan sighed. "With no more Resets, which I would be able to do had we not had Asgore break my Reset Button."

Kyle looked from person to person, before saying, "Well… three of my monster friends are a tad mad about this. But, I can see why you didn't talk about it. Not everyone remembers Resets…"

I tilted my head. I, of course, knew about the Resets and how Mom became a skeleton monster. "So, were you talking to them just now?" I asked.

"Oh, I was trying to see if any of us remembered the Dark World, and we all have the same answer," Kyle sighed. "We slightly remember it, but it's fuzzy."

Mom sighed. "Well~"

And suddenly there was a knock at the door, which made Mom rush to open it, allowing the person in.

I was not surprised to see that it was Ink (he had been coming over every now and then), but Kyle seemed to be shocked to see the skeleton.

When Ink spotted Kyle, he did something that I guess no one expected of him. His eye sockets went blank… and he barfed ink, causing those closest to him to jump back. We all stared at him with disbelief, and I was extremely confused now.

"Great, there's a mess we have to clean up," Choco said with a face-palm.

"Erh, uh, sorry! That happens when I get really excited!" Ink said, quickly regaining composure. "I just didn't expect to see Kyle Rener here!"

For a moment, we all paused. "You know Kyle?" Jordan asked with a raise of an eyebrow. "And here we thought he was from our AU entirely. He blended in so well..."

"You were in Gumdrops all this time?!" Ink gasped, having star eyes, wide with surprise. "How come I didn't see you there?! How could I missed you?!"

Kyle seemed to shocked to answer, but I decided to say something. "Sooo… if Ink knows Kyle, is he the one who taught Kyle how to travel through the multiverse?" I asked.

"Why, yes!" Ink said proudly (slightly making a pose as well) before smiling with a little embarrassment. "I found him after his original AU got destroyed, and took him in. I was… sorta his caretaker for a while, I guess."

Kyle seemed to finally regain his senses. "This day is getting weirder and weirder," he said with a odd face. "And, uh, I guess I never was around the Dreemurr family when you were in Gumdrops?"

"Ink didn't actually visit Gumdrops proper," Mom sighed. "He usually was in the Void, with Gaster," and to this, Dad had a look of pure surprise, "checking in on us to make sure everything was alright."

I tilted my head. Gaster? Who was he? Was he… my grandfather? Dad never talked about his father, and Uncle Papyrus couldn't remember him at all. Nor their mom, which confused me to no end. Mom never mentioned this "Gaster" before, at least, when talking about our AU.

"I didn't even know you were friends with the Dreemurr family!" Ink said, a look of slight despair on his face. For someone who didn't have a soul (yes, I checked) he sure seemed to act out emotions with ease.

I knew that those without souls couldn't really feel emotions~more from learning about Flowey, and old flower who was now a separate entity from Cinnabun (he stayed home with Alphys, who was working on making him his own soul) that he had no feelings. So, taking this in stride, I asked, "Do you actually have emotions, Ink? You don't have a soul…"

Ink paused, looking at me with confusion. "W-well…" he said. "It is true that I don't have a soul… (I don't even know how I came into being without one)... but, when I was in the Anti-Void, a Creator gave me emotions and a meaning by… uh… painting me? I literally almost drowned in paint that day. But, at least it gave me emotions."

"You've met Creators before?" I asked.

"Why, I talk to them constantly… well… only those who wish to talk to me," Ink said. "Sometimes Creators don't want to talk to me for one reason or another. Like Error's Creator is hard to talk to sometimes."

"Whose Error?" Kyle asked.

Ink tilted his head. "Oh, right, Error wasn't really a problem when your AU got destroyed..." Ink said. "Well, Error is a Sans with a very buggy code. We're still trying to make it so he stops glitching… but some damage has already been done. He, and uh… PJ, his son," to this I was confused, because he didn't seem to want to say that PJ was also his son, "will be some of the few skeletons with black bones. But… at least Error's code with be patched soon."

"That didn't explain anything," Kyle said. "I have no idea why 'Error' has a 'code'."

"Everyone has a code," Mom chuckled. "It's given to use when we are created. It's sorta like DNA. And glitches and viruses are like colds and flus to us. Some are really dangerous bugs, while others last only a little while."

"That explains more to me than what Ink said," Kyle chuckled.

Ink looked at him with a look that told me that it was some kind of inside joke. "Hey!"


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello folks! Arana here! Happy New Year! And this story is no longer on hiatus! And why was it on hiatus? No school (where I usually type) and even though I have so much free time I could write like a chapter a day, I haven't had that much muse. Plus, the little muse I have is all about the ending (which I have to say happens all the freaking time) instead of where I need it to focus on. This happened with Gumdrops too. Anyways…**

 **Want to see your OC in the story (maybe)? Well, go check out my profile, and use the base and examples to write out the description.**

 **Hey guys, I want to ask you a favor. If any of you are good at making themes, I wish for you to make one for Challenger. If you need to research her personality and such, go reread Gumdrops, that should help.**

 **Want to make some fan work for the Gumdrops Series? I will allow it! (as long as you make sure to say that I am the original creator of the series) If you want to make a comic, then start with Gumdrops. I would love to see this series reach the hearts of a whole ton of people.**

 **Does anyone remember the game Petpet Park? If you do, and know that it was taken down, then I have some news. There is rumors going about that it will be revived in the summer time. I hope that it is true, as Petpet Park was basically the second multiplayer game (WoW was my first, back when I was like 5-6) and had so many freaking internet firsts for me.**

 **Any now, onto the story (note, this chapter is coming off my brain which is having trouble getting ideas).**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 10- Veiled Promises

The Veiled Man, otherwise known as Veil, was walking around the Dark World, assessing the damage done by the Fun Festival. Every time he came across a hole in the clouds he would patch it, although, no matter how hard he tried, the sky above the Fun Festival grounds would never bend to his will~most likely a side effect from all the light it gained during his battle with the Four Angels.

Still, he was sure that he was the only creature, besides the odd entities of mutated creatures he had come across (and fixed), to be in the Dark World at the time.

Imagine his surprise when he spotted a strong glow of light over the nearby woods, signaling him that someone else was here. And, judging by the way it was moving about, this person was actively trying to get him to investigate. Which could be a trap, but Veil got a vibe that the glow, although it was particularly strong, belonged to one person.

Turning around, and looking one last time at the slightly ruined village (he would fix that later) Veil snorted and headed into the woods, letting his darkness and that odd glow be his guides. Eventually, he made it to a small, circular clearing, in the middle of which was a tree stump.

And on that stump was a… hard to described with only a few words, actually. It was a person, though.

Seeing as their attire made it hard to distinguish their gender, it was clear that it was some kind of battle armor of some sort. Their face, however, looked like a mutated tree with a face that had a set of glowing eyes. Their shirt was green, plant green, with yellow at the shoulders and near the bottom of the shirt. Likewise was the pants. Their boots, still, had the same look. On the person's lap lay a long staff, one that looked like it belonged in the old ages. Looking back up, he was able to spot a faint outline of dragon like wings, slightly unfolded, coming from the person's back.

For a moment, it seemed that the person was lifeless, but then they spoke.

"Hello, Veiled Man," they said in an oddly genderless voice.

For a moment, Veil was taken aback, before he quickly calmed down. "You wanted to see me, I presume?" He almost startled himself with his own voice, as it was deeper than he remembered it being last he was in his original body.

"The Guardians know of your plans to try and change the fate of the story," the person spoke again, their voice almost sing song, but also betraying the darkness of what Veil could only describe as the voice of a Death Wizard, which surprised him, as Death Wizards were in the world of another multiverse, one that _never_ collided with this multiverse at all. How did they get here?

"The Guardians?" Veil asked, oddly confused.

"Those who protect this story by the order of the Creator's hand are Guardians," the person answered, gripping their staff and standing up, digging the butt of the staff into the ground to slightly steady them. Obviously an experienced Death Wizard, as they shifted their other hand to a small pouch on their hip, as a slight shifting sound of a box of cards was slightly heard. "I am one, after all, and I have come to warn you. Do not try to write the story your way, or else the Creator shall have to take… imposing measures."

Raising a veiled brow, Veil could only hold back his amusement at this person, as it was clear that they were but a child, standing only at his chest at most. Were they trying to be intimidating? "And why would I not do what a good villain does?" he managed to say, his laughter hard to control.

The person stared at him before lifting their staff and then bringing the butt of it back down to the ground, creating a magical field around them. They quickly drew a card, bringing it up, and Veil could only watch as it burned away into dust.

And then watch as a giant, skeletal drake appeared behind the person, it's soulless eyes looking down at him with a sense of wanting to smack him into the ground.

After a moment of awkward silence, the dark dissolved into dust, and the card appeared once more in the person's hand, which was then replaced in its deck. "Do not try me, as I may look like a child, but I am stronger than you." And then, they, too, dissolved into dust, leaving Veil baffled and all the more wanting to take things into his own hands.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Once again, Veil was roaming about the village, fixing up the houses and shops, when he heard a rustling not too far from him, causing him to stop. A slight glow was above a nearby park, making him raise a brow in momentary confusion, and then he was off towards it.

Once he was in the park, he was slightly shocked to see a small, blue, dog-like creatures rushing about, yipping with excitement, before it stopped, and looked right at him, it's tail twitching. Quickly, it jumped onto a nearby table, a wide smile on it's face.

"And what do you want?" Veil asked, amusement unfavorably bubbling up in him (he wanted to keep this thing as a pet for some odd reason).

"For you to not be such a big meany pants!" the creature yipped, startling Veil out of his train of thought. "We Guardians want you to be a good person, you know? But we can't change you, and the Creator is having trouble rewriting you because your code is being buggy and~" this went on for a few moments, the creature, who was obviously a female of it's kind, ranting on about how the "Guardians" and the "Creator" wanted to make him a good guy, but can't because of his odd code. After a moment, the creature panted out, "I am so not used to this, why can't I have a different job…" Her ear perked, as she listened to the wind. "Oh, OK then."

Turning back to him, the creature smiled. "We have decided to let you change yourself for the better~" and then she took out a list from out of nowhere, shoving it into Veil's hands, "~so keep this in mind!" And with that, she dissolved into dust, leaving Veil to only wonder at his fate.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **OK, it's been awhile since I put one of these little notes down here. Anyways, there are some references here. Let's start with the two guests!**

 **Shanna Daisywalker: She's one of my Wizard 101 characters, and my highest level. Although, I do not play the game any longer, I had a lot of fun on it. If you knew me on the game, send me a little PM on who you played as (I am kinda hoping for Rachel and Richard to see this, as I would like to be back in contact with them XD)**

 **Krystalise: My Petpet Park character, and one who will probably be recreated if Petpet Park gets rebooted. She, of course, is a blue Pinixy. If you ever played it and saw me, then hello! I hope this finds you well!**

 **And now, onto the harder ones (that I kinda made?)**

 **Shanna is strong than Veil: She basically referenced the song** _ **Stronger Than You**_ **from Steven Universe.**

 **Shanna is a Death Wizard: Being a Death Student was one of my favorite classes of Wizard 101, as and boy did I have a lot of fun on that game!**

 **Krystalise's personality: Heavily based on Pinkie Pie and her antics. Like, how she pulled out a list from no where!**

 **The skeleton dragon: This is a literal card in Wizard 101 and it's a pretty powerful Death card.**

 **The two Guardians dissolving into dust: This ability is given to all of the Guardians, seeing as they need to get from place to place quick and easy, as well as in a way that they cannot be harmed.**

 **And that's that!**

 **~Arana**

 **P.S. I am sorry that I didn't post for a while!**


	13. Chapter 11 & Gabriel and Arie Preview

**Ello folks! Arana here! And finally… Christmas break is over… I can start posting more often again… Fun Fact: I have trouble posting at home because I have distractions like video games and talking to friends over Skype.**

 **Also, there will be a special preview for the sequel to this story, called Gabriel and Arie. Now, I don't want to spoil my idea for the beginning of the story, but I can tell you who Gabriel and Arie are. Gabriel is a witch who is also a gypsy, seeing how her family, who had supported her through her exploration of her witch powers, are gypsies. Arie is her familiar, however she is a just a rainbow fireball with two white eyes.**

 **I would like to share a mistake I made back during my early typing stages. Back before I got to high school, in fact. A few years ago. This story I was writing was going to be a nice kids story (I still have a printed copy of it, from the printer at my old school) and in one of the later chapters, I was supposed to write "This" but instead, I wrote "T54his". I am seriously considering making this mistake a silly little recurrence in my stories.**

 **I am a Beta Reader now! Though, I am picky about stories that I'll beta read. Only Undertale so far.**

 **Do you want your OC to possibly make it into the story? I have a layout for writing out their info on my profile, which also includes two examples. Now, there are some rules, the biggest being that you need to PM me the layout and not put it in a review! (I'm looking at you, InkSans9542nd!) I do not want the admins of Fanfiction to look and think that this story is a interactive story.**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 11- My Black "Soul"

I was practicing piano (yes I can play it) when I first felt it. A small pinch, it felt like at least, in my soul as my eyes and my soul started to darken, slowly going from white to gray, and still becoming darker. Luckily, it was slow, so I had time to prepare myself.

A quick call to Mom and Dad got them rushing to help me prepare for this… "meeting" between me and an entity that lived in my soul. Hopefully, they would keep people away from me~even though I would be held down doesn't mean I would not break free~as I would be stuck in bed until I said the code word to get them to release me.

Although, other people could get the wrong idea and think it was child abuse, but I was giving my consent to this. After the first time _he_ wanted to talk to me, I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

So, that's why I'm tied down to my bed, bundled up, and my head was propped up. Downstairs I could hear Mom explaining things to Kyle~he was staying with us~but he already knew about this. In fact, she was really explaining it to Lucas~he had shown up about five minutes ago~as well as the other Angels that I could not come play for the moment.

My vision was starting to darken. Now, loud noises became whispers to me, but I did catch a faint whimper to my left~Whit had decided to pop in to keep my company. Hopefully Blackie wouldn't pop in and start a miniature Gasterblaster war…

And then, everything went black, and I felt myself falling, down into the abyss that was my soul. This time, however, I noticed that there were… others here.

Small, colored souls, each a color that co-asided with my emotion-colors, had decided to come dance around me. Almost instantly, I felt their hope, which was surprisingly strong. One of the two red souls chirped, and somehow, some way, I understood her. What did she say? That she and these other souls were here to help.

So, the souls danced around me, shifting my position so that I was falling in a slight pencil dive.

And then, I was in a miniature world, filled with small huts, a beautiful world. As I floated down, wonder in my soul, I noticed that the 20 or so souls spread out, and started to grow into different forms. Most of them became monsters, but, to my great surprise, there were little skeletons. The rest became human, like the cherry red and pink souls.

When we all landed, I looked around in wonder. "What is this?" I thought outloud.

"This is inside your soul," answered the pink soul, with a smile. She seemed… motherly. "And we… are basically your other selves."

Well that explained why there was only one male~the darker red soul~in the bunch. But, something didn't add up. All of them seemed to co-aside with the changes of my soul, besides black. Where was he?

"Jackson's at the waterfall," laughed the green soul, a big grin on her muzzle (she was a wolf monster) as she pointed in that direction. "We'll take you there!"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Lucas was weirded out, and if he had his wings~he had them at one point of his life, but he barely remembered what they looked like now~they would probably be slightly unfurled or be twitching with slight annoyance at this.

Apparently, Ariel had another soul inside her soul, that would sometimes take her into her own soul to speak with her. In these cases, they apparently had to tie her down to her bed to keep her from hurting anyone.

Lucas hoped she'd be back in control of herself soon.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I was surprised to see that the "waterfall" was made out of liquid rainbows. And that it was smaller than I imagined it. The pool that it trickled into seemed to be deep, but water level was… about a fourth of the pool.

"This pool has been getting lower by the year," sighed Teardrop, the turquoise soul, as she looked at the rainbow waters. "It's all we can do to keep it at this level since you haven't been getting that much Hope anymore…"

"Yeah, we seriously need to get you to learn how to take in Hope," Cherry, the cherry red soul, said with a slight snort. Seeing my confused face, she sighed. "If you focus on that fuzzy feeling you sometimes feel, you'll get more energized, because you're taking in Hope that's being released into the air by monsters and humans alike!"

"Oh," I said, still not quite getting it. Was that why my magic didn't want to work for me all the time?

Bekie, the dark purple soul, laughed, then said, "This pool is basically your magic pool."

That was when I noticed a tall human, with black hair, and fair skin. He wore an outfit similar to that of a butler, but I knew he couldn't be one. His hands were behind his back as he inspected the pool, his dark eyes darting to the waterfall every now and then. He muttered something, but I couldn't hear what he said.

He then turned to us, and walked over. He was… menacing, I have to say, as this was the first time I had ever seen my black soul in his full form. And apparently, his name was Jackson.

"Hello, Ariel," Jackson said, his voice betraying his darkness. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Doing my best not to seem scare, I nodded, but choose not to speak. My voice would probably betray my growing fear.

"Well, I have summoned you here because one, we need to rebuild the pool, and two, there is darkness coming," Jackson said with a wave of his gloved hand. He motioned to the pool, then sighed. "It used to be so full when you were a child, but now it's almost empty. You have forgotten your ability to take in Hope. But, hopefully, this meeting shall unlock it once more."

"We will help you when you need us," Hikari, the gold soul, said with a smile. "So, don't worry. You're not alone here."

With a nod, I suddenly felt myself fading. Most of the souls waved their goodbyes at me. As darkness entered my vision, and then cleared to show my bedroom, I thought about this… odd meeting.

With a quick call, with the code word in it, Mom and Dad rushed into the room to untie me. Behind them, I could see Lucas peeking in, as well as the other Angels of my generation. They all had worried faces, but I gave a big smile, and it seemed to leave… a little.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **And now, for the preview! (of what the sequel seems to be right now) Remember, this could change. I might make previews for other ideas for the sequel, and maybe make a poll for which one you guys want more.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Gabriel and Arie- Preview

Jackson frowned at the fortune teller sign. "Gabriel and Arie" it read. On another sign, this time in the window of the small shop, read, "Real magic used to tell your fortune! That or it's just Arie's odd power…"

This intrigued him, seeing as he was searching for that… familiar feeling of hope that had died away long ago. Hope magic was a almost nonexistent these days, but he and the other Souls of Hope still investigated any sort of Hope magic in the multiverse.

In case _she_ had returned.

Still, every case involving Hope magic since… the incident… had been either too weak to belong to… her… or, once one of them managed to find the source of the magic, had such an odd feeling that it was nowhere near the magic they once knew.

But this one, the one that only Jackson had felt, felt so much like… her… that he had rushed to investigate almost instantly, leaving Arana, the Guardians, and the other Souls wondering about what had gotten into him.

It seemed that this fortune teller's shop was the source of the feeling, since it was so strong here. It definitely felt like _she_ was here.

So, Jackson opened the door and walked in. In moments, a gypsy like woman, about 5'4', rushed into the room, obviously called by the jingle of the bell. For a moment, she stood there, panting, as a small, rainbow fireball with two, white ovals, seemingly eyes, fluttered to her shoulder. The fireball seemed to study Jackson, just as he studied the gypsy.

She had fair skin, and two _save point stars_ , one, simple one, as a clear birthmark, on the side of her neck, and a more detailed one in the center of her forehead. This one was a bright yellow, with seven orbs, each one colored like that of a human soul, patterned on the main body, will four, small triangles were placed between the tips of the four pointed star. It could be a tattoo, but it was hard to tell. Her short, auburn hair seemed to bounce with her every step, although her bangs were kept out of the way of her more detailed save point star with a small, red jewel. She had light blue eyes, which were wide as she took Jackson in.

Her outfit was what made Jackson believe she was some kind of gypsy, as it was a light blue, long sleeve shirt; light green pants, underneath a see-through, puffy, silken leggings which were light blue; and reddish shoes. Even the way she held herself just screamed gypsy.

"Uh, hello! Welcome to our humble fortune teller shop!" the woman greeted, bowing slightly.

"'Our'?" Jackson asked, raising a brow. He had had so much experience with interacting with common folk ever since… the incident… that he knew how to act like one.

"Oh, I'm Gabriel," the woman laughed. She then motioned to the fireball, who was just floating there, studying Jackson still. "And this is Arie, my familiar… Arie, what's wrong?" Suddenly, the woman turned her attention to the fireball, who chirped an answer, surprising both Jackson and the woman, but for different reasons.

"You know this man?!" the woman cried, her eyes widening in surprise, as she motioned to Jackson. The fireball chirped once more.

The fireball wasn't actually a fireball, it was a soul, Jackson realised. And not just any old soul, it seemed. His eyes widened, as he realised just whose soul that could be.

Before he could say something, though, "Arie" started to spin around him, chirping excitedly, before she turned back to the woman, chirping with such excitement, which caused the woman to gasp.

"Close the shop?! But Arie, this is our only way of making money!" the woman gasped.

Jackson took this moment to say something. "I'm guessing she wants you to close this place so that you can go on an adventure and so 'Arie' could return to her normal state?" he asked.

The woman looked at him oddly. "For all my years as a witch, I am totally and entirely confused at this," she said. "But I guess I have to go with my familiar's advice…"

Jackson nodded. Arie chirped again. Jackson then felt a small prod at his soul, a such familiar prod that made him smile slightly.

Things were starting to look brighter for the multiverse. And, judging to why Mia was suddenly looking into the shop~wow, that woman traveled fast~he knew that soon the Multiverse Protection Liege would know about his discovery soon enough.


	14. Author's note 2

**Hello folks! Arana here! So…**

 **I just want to shout out Lynja Fairy for their last review. First, let me just say that I feel like you are the person who literally reviews every chapter, which makes me happy. Second… shush, you're actually starting to think like I am over here. (XD)**

… **I really want to work on Gabriel and Arie for some odd reason, even though this story isn't finished yet. Which makes me want to speed up this story. And… speeding that up will cause Veil to take control of the story for a bit… Urk, why must writing be so difficult…**

 **So, sorry for the Author's Note guys. I'm out of ideas right now. If you want, you guys could send my ideas in PMs, or give me some prompts (in PMs) that I could write mini chapters for. Anything will help.**

 **~Arana**


	15. Chapter 12

**Ello folks! I finally have the ideas to write the story again! And so, I just want to say that everyone is so nice to me so far. Part of me does wonder why I haven't gotten a single "bad" review yet, seeing as the Gumdrops Series is rather popular. But I don't mind.**

 **So, why haven't I been posting? Well, first of all, lack of ideas. That and the fact that Deltashift, my newest story, is a thing. Other reasons are stress, school, sickness, and overall a sense that I'm shying away from the story. Still, I am doing my best.**

 **Do you wish to see your OC possibly make an appearance? Go check out my profile, and follow the instructions there. Make sure to PM me the OC, don't put it in a review.**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 12- 21 Souls

After I was untied, and promptly asked a bunch of questions by my fellow Angels and by Lucas, I was ready to explain to my family, plus Kyle, the Angels, and Lucas what I had learned.

The first thing I said, in blunt honesty, was, "I have a total of twenty-one souls apparently." This got mixed reactions, especially from my parents. For one, Mom seemed to rather interested, while Dad's pupils had disappeared. Having multiple souls in most universes, especially if they were right-side-up like a human's, was rather… taboo usually. Only certain people would really be given the OK to absorb a human soul. But to have a total of twenty-one, including my "main" soul that held my body together, was rather intimidating.

However, when asked to explain, I was interrupted by my Save Point pendant that hung from my necklace, as it started glowing. Everyone stared at me, thinking I had somehow Saved or something, until a little, cherry red fireball emerged from the star. Everyone stared at it, and it stared back.

And then a total of nineteen more of them, each one being one of my other twenty souls, popped out from the star, quickly filling the air with their chirps, which was a mess of words for me. The only one who was quite was the black fireball, whom I presumed was Jackson.

"what in the name of the angel above," Dad said slowly, eying the twenty souls that were flying about the group.

"I had no clue they could do this," I said quickly. "I mean, I only just discovered nineteen of them! And each of them have their own name and personality, heck even appearances if they weren't fireballs. The only one I knew of before today was Jackson, the black one…" To this, Jackson did a little bow, his "eyes" (basically white ovals) going down before popping back up. "Oh, and apparently, my magic focuses around Hope."

Mom looked around the room. "Well, I guess I didn't collect soul power in my wings during the Fun Festival then. Maybe it was Hope," she said.

The rest of that afternoon was taken up with me trying to figure out how the heck my other souls worked, and how the heck they were picking up objects. Angie, the amber soul, was a bit more curious than the others as she kept exploring and flying away from the group of souls, all of which I was supposed to keep an eye on. Lucas did help, and so did Lucia, Lily, and Maya. Although, Jackson eventually got all of the other souls to go back to me and go back through my Save Point pendant to return to their home in my soul.

After that, the five of us went around town, trying to figure out how in the world I took in Hope. After a few tries, I was notified by them that my pupils had turn into rainbows, which surprised me, until I realized I was feeling more energized.

Still, we did see some… disturbances though the town. Some of the folk were either in a really bad mood or were under some kind of magic, getting a bit rude to others. The folk they were rude to seemed rather surprised, maybe because this was not a normal thing.

We eventually had to dodge some chairs, as a fight had broken out at an outdoor diner, and flee to the forest.

And then we got lost. Like, seriously lost. We had been running away from the fight (one of the two monsters who were being rude had decided to chase us) and had gotten into a dense part of the forest, in which light barely reached us. At first, we went back the way we came, but found that we had forgotten said way and had to decided on how we would alert our families that we were lost. After a lot of discussion, we decided to send Jackson back to my house, and I was happy to find that even at a distance, he could relay messages to me.

Still, he too found himself lost, and had to "teleport" back to me, and return to my pendant. For a little while, us five were worried that we wouldn't ever escape.

And then, we heard bells.

"What the?" Lucia asked, looking in the distance of the noise.

"Is it a bad monster?" Maya asked, pulling out her wings for some odd reason.

"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary," Lily sighed.

However, Lucas was a bit odd when we turned to him. For one, his eyes had turned cat-like, startling us. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're eyes are cat-like," Lucia said. "They're never cat-like."

Lucas seemed surprised, then looked down at his hands, which were normal still. "Huh, maybe it has sometime to do with the bells then," he said after a moment.

The bells chimed again, this time closer. A strange light was seen through the trees.

"Anyone else thinking that we have a spirit on our hands?" Lily asked, her eyes locked on to the light.

We all shrugged.

And then the light revealed itself to be a lantern, attached to a staff that was held by a human woman. She had dark-ish skin; long, blond hair; and swirling orange eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long, purple robe and dark boots. Her staff seemed to be from the Aztec's, which was a little surprising.

Behind her was a small, blue, winged kitten. It merowed at us, and then jumped onto the woman's shoulder.

"Hello," the woman said with a smile. Her voice betrayed great wisdom, and a sense of royalty to her. "Are you five lost?"

"Do you live here?" Lucas asked.

"Nay, I live elsewhere," the woman laughed. "I was just sent here to find a group of lost children. Just be glad it's me and not Krystalise. She wouldn't be able to contain her happiness in meeting you five. Oh dear me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Shanna Daisywalker, one of the many Guardians this Multiverse has."

"'Guardians?'" Lucia asked. "The Multiverse has Guardians?"

"Why yes, it does," Shanna laughed. "We're tasked with doing what our Creator cannot do around the Multiverse, and that is mingling with its citizens and keeping the Corruption out of it."

"Corruption?" I asked, unsure of what this woman was saying was true.

"A dark force that is very dangerous to mess with," Shanna said, her voice suddenly dark. "Although, this Multiverse doesn't get it often, as we stay on our toes trying to keep it out. Us Guardians try to keep our Creator notified of all things involving the Corruption. She does give us tasks every now and then, like me having to lead you five out of this forest."

We all looked at each other, and shrugged. "Lead us out then," I said.


	16. Chapter 13

**Ello folks! Arana here, finally with an idea! And I want to say a few things before we start.**

 **For one, I wish to make a theme for Ariel. In my opinion, it would be a mix of Hopes and Dreams and Megalovania. If anyone is able to do this, it would be great!**

 **I also need help with character designs. If you want to help me design a character, such as the Three Young Angels, Veil, and Ariel's souls, that would be great!**

 **Want to see your OC possibly featured in the story? Check out my profile and send me a PM sharing the info of your character! But remember, I have a ton of characters to look through and possibly find places for in the story.**

 **Gabriel and Arie might not be the next installment to the Gumdrops Series, folks. Why? Because it is rather odd how I started it. So, I made a poll for your choice on my profile!**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 13- The World Goes Dark

It's been a month since we got lost in the forest, and boy have things changed. Not only have I grown used to my magic (and managed to figure out how to tap into the magic of my other souls,) I have gotten closer to Lucas.

These days, the Three Young Angels (what we are dubbing my fellow Angels) have been joking about our blooming love.

Yes that's right, Lucas and I are in love. And it's a good thing too, since we discovered that I'm Lucas's true love around a week after his eyes suddenly became cat-like. Now he happily is flying about with us (I had discovered how to use my Hope magic to create a flying surfboard to fly about) with bat-like wings. A funny thing that is a common occurrence now is that he tries to scratch his head, a habit he had gained during his "human" years, and bumping his hand on his dragon-like horns. He used to poke himself with them when they were still smaller, but now he just hits them every now and then. His face is always priceless when he remembers that he has horns.

However, our love does come with odd downsides, like the fact that my mom may one day become Destiny's mother-in-law, even though she's obviously younger than the ancient Angel. And the fact that I may one day become Lucia's aunt was a little weird to take in at first, but we got used to it.

Although, other odd things were happening around the Multiverse. No one was allowed in or near the Dark World, and the universes closest to it were evacuated for safety measures. With Veil being back, even though we would be notified if he started anything weird, there was a need to protect people.

Then, the black goop reappeared in the Multiverse. At first, it targeted smaller universes.

But, all was not right.

Veil had found a way to worm into the Omega Timeline.

The world was in chaos. The sky was dark, and the sun was shut out. Many people were frightened, and screams were heard before they were cut off. Goop rained from the sky, collecting in masses to capture folk.

Although the TPU tried to save people, most were captured. But hope was not lost.

We were running away from Magic Town. Mom and the original Four Angels had stayed behind, letting us, with TPU No. 78 leading us towards the dense forest. Dad had stayed with Mom, and so did the rest of the family. Lucia, Lily, Maya, and Lucas were with us.

"Keep running!" Rose cried, Yellow using vines to grab the waste of PJ, who had been caught in a patch of goop, pulling him to safety. "We can't let Veil get you guys!"

Lucas tripped, his foot caught in a patch of goop. I stopped, rushing to him, and started using rainbow fire to try to get him out. Before long, I realized that we had been accidently left behind.

Lucas turned to me, a grim frown on his face. "Go without me, Ariel," he said, pushing me towards the forest. "I can deal with Veil."

"I am not leaving yo-" I was caught off by a loud roar.

We both turned to see the goop transform into a giant beast, which looked at us with dark joy. For a moment, I brought up a shield around us, as a massive paw struck down on it. As the paw darted away, I realized that I would not be able to keep this up.

"Ariel, go!" Lucas said, this time with fear in his voice.

"Nope, not going!" I said, firm on my choice to stay with him.

And then, a red blur rushed into the scene, round house kicking the beast in the face. The beast hissed, clawing at the blur, which darted away. When the blur stopped, there stood a kitsune~or an odd fox morph~clad in red work out gear. Around her neck was a necklace with a green heart pendant.

For a moment, the woman studied the beast, before _biting her own arm,_ making herself bleed. For a moment, I thought she was crazy, but then, as if her blood was the same as my mother's determination, it floated into the shape of a scythe, hardening as the wound closed. Then the woman stood up, her tail swishing back and forth as her ears twitched.

"Minichite, get these two out of here!" the woman called, as a literal miniature Malachite, from the show Steven Universe (it was a cartoon that played from time to time in my universe) rushed up behind us.

"Take down the shield," the Malachite said in a hurried tone. Not wanting to distrust these rescuers, I brought the shield down, to Lucas's displeasure.

We were then picked up, as the Malachite rushed away from the beast and the kitsune. She ran towards the forest, bounding over trees and using them to leap further and further into the overgrowth.

Soon we saw a giant shield, which goop slide down, and saw that a dragon-morph, wrapped in green robes, was keeping it up. It took mere moments before the Malachite dove into the shield, narrowly missing a patch of goop that tried to entangle us. Once we were inside, "Minichite" put us down, and we were soon surrounded by the other Young Angels.

"What happen to you guys?!" Lucia asked. "We thought we had lost you!"

Hastily, we explained what happened, as the kitsune jumped into the shield herself.

"I think we got everyone we could save," she sighed, motioning her arms towards the semi-large group of monsters and humans. Among them was Core!Frisk, Error, Ink, Fresh, PJ, Rose and Yellow, us, Kyle, Dad, Geno, Reaper, Goth, Pallete, Dream, Nightmare, Cross, 'Swap Frisk, Reaper!Chara, G!Sans, Echo (Echotale!Frisk), E.F. (whom I was then introduced to), Blueberry, Orange ('Swap!Papyrus), Edge (Fell!Sans, his brother is known as Fell in this), Toucan, Bins, Comic Papyrus, Flowerfell Frisk and Flowey and Flowerfell Sans.

Dad noticed me, and rushed up to greet me. After a moment, he sighed and told us that when these odd rescuers had rescued him, Mom and the other Four Angels had been captured by the goop, as well a most of the family.

It took me a moment to register, but I had to stay strong. Looking over to the kitsune, who was in a talk with some of the other odd folk that were rescuing people, I noticed that some of them seemed to be from shows or games from my world. One of them was a woman who wore a green Umbreon hoodie, and another was a Pinxi from Petpet Park. Frowning for a moment, I paused.

And realized that the shield was going up into the air as the ground beneath us turned into the shield.

And then, in the very next moment, we were in Arana's world, as I could see the Japanese style village nearby. We landed, and the kitsune burst into green flames.

And when they died out, Arana stood in the kitsune's place.

"OK folk," Arana said. "Welcome to my AU. Here we are safe from Veil so we can plan how we are going to get back at him."


	17. Chapter 14

**Jeez I haven't posted in awhile. Welp, now I actually have some inspiration for Gumdorps: The Angel of Hope. Yep, I changed the title, because The Legend of the Angels: The Second Generation was just a mouth full.**

 **Anyways, there is a poll going on right now! I need help deciding what story idea sounds best for the story!**

 **Want to help me get ideas for the story? I'm opening up a forum for the series! Its the Gumdrops Series Page! Go check it out! On the forum, you can submit OCs, send me ideas, and even ask the cast a question! This will hopefully help with my working!**

 **And now, onto the story!**

Chapter 14

Waiting was hard.

Arana was working on a way to get into the Dark World, as well as sending out notices for more Guardians to come from their respective universes.

It didn't really help that I was losing hope, and barely gaining any from the others around me. Sure, the Guardians radiated hope whenever they were near me, but I just didn't have the energy to absorb it. And, I was using whatever energy I had to help with managing the survivors.

This meant I was constantly without sleep.

And to make things worse, with such a low amount of hope in my system, colors were starting to get dull- as if I was going color blind.

As I seemed to be making myself sick, Dad was barely getting up out of his bed. Nothing I could do would get him to not be depressed, at least not for a good while. He just really missed the family.

And Lucas, well, he was trying his hardest to train. He was in a organized training program with some of the other survivors. It hurt me to see him struggle with keeping up with the others.

"Hey Ariel?"

I jumped, startled, as I had been dozing off. In front of me with was a worried Arana. "Wha- oh, hi…" I said, sighing in slight relief.

"You really should get some rest," the Creator sighed, grabbing my arm and helping me stand up. "We're getting closer to heading out the Dark World."

"You found a way in?" I asked, surprised.

"Oran helped," Arana said with a slight pained expression. "He's in it right now, and Dream says he can feel his good emotions clearly."

"Oran?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"My younger brother," Arana said with a sigh. "He's… not as powerful as me, and I'm worried about him. He says he could easily tracked there, so he's had to keep low."

I frowned. "You have a brother?"

"Not in the Creator world, but as a 'character' I have my own backstory, where I have a brother," Arana explained. "I'm really just a Creator-sona, as the real 'author' is using me a way to communicate with you guys."

I blinked. Of course she'd use her odd sayings. Shrugging it off, I asked, "He can be easily tracked?"

"He's hiding in a rebel village," Arana said. "From what he's said, everyone's been stripped of their hope, and those who did not fall entirely to Veil are stuck in a colorless existence. Oran's apparently the only thing with color on him, and he trails colors wherever he goes. Thank Arceus that the color drains like footprints in a snowfall."

"So, without hope, there are no colors?" I asked.

"You haven't noticed how dull you guys are?" Arana said, with a frown. "I have brighter colors than all of you. It's Veils magic, I think, affecting it."

Now that she pointed it out, her colors were brighter, and her "footprints" were more colorful than what I saw.

"How do we return the color?" I asked.

Arana grinned. "We're going to use music to fill them with hope again!" she said. "It worked last time!"

"OK, Ariel, focus."

My brows furrowed, as I struggled to bend the hope-energy to my will without absorbing it.

Arana was teaching me how to manipulate the hope-energy that others gave off and give it to other people. So far, everyone was looking a little bit brighter, but then again, I had been using _a lot_ of energy to maneuver the hope-energy. I reached up to the cap that now rested on my head- Arana had made it for me with a symbol that represented me. A Save Point with white wings on each side was stitched to the front.

Deep breath in, deep breath out, repeat. I had to get control of my feelings- controlling my other souls was getting a little easier, but they all wanted to do their own things. Jackson was having a hard enough time getting them to calm down himself.

Finally, a sense of calm went through me, and a shimmer caught my eye socket. It was the hope-energy, and it was beautiful. But I couldn't let myself get distracted.

I carefully wrapped my aura around the energy, bringing it towards me, letting it congregate at my shoulder blades and smooth it out. Molding it. Soon, I felt an extention of myself in the energy. It was growing more solid.

"OK, relax," Arana instructed.

I breathed out, before blinking. I still felt the hope energy.

"Well, you did good! Try to move 'em!" Arana said with a smile.

Moving them, right.

I closed my eye sockets, focusing on my new "limbs." I slowly, carefully, forced them to fold. Then, I stood up, making them unfold, and spread out to my sides.

"Keep going, try to lift yourself off the ground!"

Move them up, then down. Up, down. Slowly, I felt myself lift, and soon my feet were not touching the ground. Opening my eyes, I found that my new wings worked just fine, except that I needed to use them _way_ more often, as I soon grew tired and my wings dissipated, making me fall to the ground from my two foot hovering.

"Good job!" Arana said with a smile.

I let out a huff, cracking a grin, and brushed myself off.

 **And that's the chapter! Hopes you enjoyed!**

 **~Arana the Ten-Tailed and Oran the One-Tailed Kitsunes**

 **P.S.**

 **Arana was born with a mutated tail, making it split in two, but it counts as one tail in Kitsune power struggles. Please do not leave comments saying Kitsunes cannot have more than nine tails.**


	18. I'm sorry

Dear readers. I am sorry to say that I have unfortunately lost interest in writing fanfiction, and so my works (besides the original Gumdrops) will not be updated in the near future. I am very to disappoint everyone who loves my stories, but since I last updated my works (last year) a few things have happened that have given me stress and have also made it harder for me to want to write things entirely. I have also moved on from the Undertale fandom, and I have lost interest in my OCs in the stories I have posted. (And in Timelines' case, both Tri and I are giving up on it entirely.) For those who have supported me in my time writing these stories, thank you. You guys have really helped me with these stories, and it makes me sad that I am not going to update them.

Once again, I am sorry to disappoint my fans.


End file.
